Challenge the Game
by ImagineDivergentDragons
Summary: Beatrice Prior is one of two thousand beta testers for the newest game revolution, Gate of Elements. But what happens when the betas are trapped inside, having to complete the game to get out? AU, Fourtris, accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1:Link Up

_Gate of Elements_ was going to be the biggest game release of the year. It was the first of its kind, actually allowing people to go inside the game itself.

It was in its final developing stages and was ready for beta testing. I was one of the over two thousand beta testers. My Transporter, or as my brother, Caleb and I dubbed it, the Standing Coffin.

My dad Andrew was finishing setting up the Transporter. It had taken over three hours and I was very grateful to my dad for taking the time to set it up for me.

He told me he was finished and left my bedroom. The only thing left to do was to put the game cartridge in it's slot.

The box was lying in top of my plain single bed. The title, _Gate of Elements, _was written in fancy light blue writing on the dark blue background and had five symbols circling it. One symbol was of a literally orange large tree. Another was a set of scales, one side white and the other, black. The final three were a blue eye, one hand holding another and finaly, a pitch black flame.

The front of the box was also covered by a tall gate, darker than the background of the box, with the games enemies flanking either side. There was a fast amount of creatures; dragons, vampires, zombies, giants, chimera, Cerberus, werewolves, witches and even other people. Another addition to the front design were four characters, two female an two male. Only one however, was not engulfed in shadows.

One at the back, a female NPC had glowing yellow eyes and her shadow on the ground looked like a transformed werewolf. Another one at the back had blood red eyes and the last shadowed character was wielding a form of magic. The final NPC was wearing shining armour and held a sword in his right hand.

I opened the case and plucked the rather thick cartridge out, and shoved the cartridge in the large slot on the side of the Transporter. The Transporter beeped twice and a message reading **Cartridge Accepted **appeared on-screen.

I let out the breath I had been holding in. I had thought it wouldn't work. It felt like an anvil had been removed from my chest.

I stepped inside the Transporter and the door shut behind me. The cramped space was illuminated by a few dim lights shining in from the sides. A small tray slid out from the side, with a dark grey bracelet resting on it.

**Please place TechCuff on your wrist **a female voice commanded.

I obliged and slid my hand through the middle of the TechCuff until it was on my wrist. At that point it tightened to fit better, and some leads slid out of the sides of the Transporter and stuck to my bare skin.

A bright, blue light suddenly came into life and moved up and down my twelve year old like body a few times before turning off.

The female voice then said;** Initiating avatar creator **before everything went black.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I opened my eyes a minute later. The Transporter had disappeared completely. The room was pitch black, except from the screen had just appeared in front of me.

I hesitantly reached out to touch it and it burst into life, displaying my current avatar design. Which looked exactly like I did in the real world. I left the design as it was and went on to the next part of avatar creation.

It was species. The three options were; Vampire, Human or Lycanthrope.

I certainly didn't want to become a Vampire. According to the manual, vampires were the species most vulnerable to fire spells or fire enchanted weapons and sunlight. And everyone knows how Lycans are susceptible to silver and also the full moon transformations which happened twice a month due to _Gate of Elements'_ , twin moons.

So I went with Human.

The next step was naming your avatar. I didn't think 'Beatrice' would suit this person at all. She would be the new improved Beatrice. She would be braver than Beatrice. Smarter. Stronger.

I came up with a few alternatives but one stood out.

Tris.

That would be her name.

I typed it in and it was accepted. A message explaining that I would be equipped with the standard starting weapons and clothing appeared. I skimmed through the rest of the message and when I reached the end I pressed the continue button.

The world around me burst into a supernova of blinding colour, forcing me to shut my eyes unless I wanted to be rendered blind for the rest of the game.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

When the light grew dimmer I opened my eyes. I was inside what seemed like a wrecked British football stadium. The sky above was like a dark stain. Depressing, much?

There were other beta testers sitting in the stands and others on the pitch. They were all talking and getting to know each other. They were probably negotiating allegiances too.

They were all also wearing a standard camo army clothes, with pistols strapped to their hips.

I got a few weird looks as I walked further out into the pitch and some sniggers too. Of course they would be judging me on my height, the fact I looked like a twelve year-old and for the sexist, gender. Because everyone expected a game as supposingly hard-core as this, wasn't for girls.

But there were quite a few girls. Probably enough girls to match the number of boys playing.

I picked two out of the lot who were standing at the goal posts chatting to each other.

As I got closer I started to pick up more of their conversation.

"You know what this reminds me of? Nazi Zombies." The Brunnette said.

"I guess it does." The shorter girl, with a shaved head replied.

I was waiting for the right time to butt into their conversation, trying to act casual, but, they saw through my 'perfect' acting and waved me over.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hey." They both replied.

They were both taller than I was. The girl to my left, -the shorter one- had striking features and looked pretty athletic. The one to my right was pretty. More than I could ever wish to be. The thing that most stood out about her though was her muddy yellow eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you." The werewolf said plainly, lacking the reassurance I needed.

The shaven-headed girl pushed two buttons on the sides of her TechCuff and a holographic screen popped up. Cool.

She began flicking through all the different screens till she was at the home menu.

When she arrived at the home menu, her eyes began to drift across the screen. She did that a few times before her brows furrowed with concern.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"There's no log out button."

The other girls' eye widened and I mirrored her action.

We immediately did the same as other girl had and got the same result. No log out button.

Other people in the stadium were now discovering that there was no way out. The level of noise started rising as people started panicking.

"Silence!" Someone yelled from high up in the stadium.

I turned to see a tall slim figure dressed in black hooded robes gazing down on us from the very top of the stands.

He pulled his hood down and dark brown hair tumbled out. Half of his face was robotic, and his eyes were pitch black. "I am the Director!" He announced.

People were calming down now and all conversation had died.

"As you all have noticed, your log out function is no longer available. This is no mistake." People started murmuring to each other but shut up completely when the Director began talking again.

"The reason for this is that out of the over two thousand of you, only two hundred are making it out. There are a total of one hundred and twenty levels. You must complete them all to get out. Don't bother trying to take your TechCuffs off either. It will send a deadly pulse to your brain, killing you." He began descending through the rows. "As well as that, it will happen if you die in game. Also, the pain absorption has been turned off." He cackled. "Have a nice day!" With a swish of his cape. He was gone.

Players started to freak out. I couldn't blame them. I was panicking too. I could die in here. The two girls were panicking as well. The werewolf had a grip on the others arm and her legs were shaking slightly.

The TechCuffs screen popped up with a tiny icon flashing. I clicked it alongside all the rest of the players.

**Starting from now, all appearances will be mirrored. Then, the stadium will be flooded with enemies.**

Suddenly all around us most of the players appearances changed. Some male players turned to female and vice versa. Many others were confused by this. A load of freckles had just appeared on the brunnette girl's cheeks and the shaven-headed girl's eyes turned from emerald green to chocolate brown.

I shook my head. It was sad how people would change a part of their appearance or gender for a game.

"Great." The shaven-headed girl said sarcastically. "Now we're going to get attacked."

Screams sounded from near the stadium gates. It all fell quiet and moans and shuffling was heard throughout the stadium and slowly the creatures came onto the pitch.

They started pulling betas down to the ground and started tearing into them with their teeth. It was chaos.

"Zombies." I breathed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**So, that was chapter one of a story that's probably going to have more chapters than it has levels. XD**

**For this story, you can submit an OC if you'd like. (Since I'd like a larger cast for this) Just use the outline below in a PM or review. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Good traits:**

**Bad traits:**

**Slight history:**

**Extras: (piercings, tattoos etc.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**I'm back! :3**

**Thank you for all the wonderful OC's! Their life in this story isn't going to be the most pleasant. Some may get incredibly injured and maybe in extreme cases, die. 0.O But I actually like them all. So I'll most likely kill my own. I just don't wanna anger/upset people.**

**And when I write what's happening what's happening with another group which doesn't contain the Divergent character/ OC whose perspective Im writing from, it will be third person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, it's characters or sadly most of the games I play. But, I do own the plot line, my OC's and readers own their own OC's.**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_"Zombies." I breathed._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Tris POV**

The chaos that had threatened to erupt earlier had now erupted. There were the smarter betas, who knew they didn't stand a chance against the reanimated corpses fleeing from the oncoming horde to shouts of 'cowards', strings of swears and damnations to hell.

Meanwhile the other betas -who still hadn't realised they were screwed- stayed to fight.

I was frozen in place, watching as the horde tore through more and more betas. There were groups heading for the exits from the stands and others on the pitch.

The exits looked relatively safe, but there would probably be a small horde or two lurking in the hallways shadows.

A male beta limped towards me, with his army uniform torn and body riddled with bites. He dropped to his knees in front of me pleading with me to help him, his sea green eyes filled with fear.

His health bar was suddenly projected up by his TechCuff. The betas name was Tyson and he didn't have a chance: his health was near gone.

All I could do was watch as it drained completely and his body fell to the ground, unmoving. His inventory spilled out across the ground and I quickly snatched up some more ammo for my pistol and a few painkillers as well, which probably served as one of the things that restores health in-game.

Strangely, I didn't mourn Tyson. Maybe it was because I didn't know him.

I knelt down beside his shoulder and using my fingers, gently shut his eyes. For some odd reason I felt short, warm puffs of air against my palm.

My first instinct was to pull away. I knew what was probably going to happen next. For now I kept my hand there, over his face, trying to calm my breathing.

His breathing had stopped completely a quarter of a second later and I slowly drew my hand away from the dead teen, my mind turning for a short second towards Tyson's now permanently broken family.

I was getting up to sprint towards and exit when I heard a soft moan come from the body.

Then his eyes snapped open and the newly reanimated zombie practically threw its self off the ground towards me, jaws snapping.

I yelped in shock before running as fast as my short legs would allow me, heading for the nearest exit.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_Meanwhile..._

Freya winced as she pulled herself up against a wall. She wished for the third time that minute that the tall, long-haired male teen than sprinted past a very short time ago had seen her. Maybe he would of helped her.

But at the moment Freya really wished she had a book, or anything really to take her mind off the agonising pain in her leg.

One of those _creatures _had made a large, deep gash in the side of her leg. Freya had nothing to bandage it up with, and had nothing to cut the fabric of her army uniform.

So all she could do now was wait.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Thankfully, the exit I'd just reached wasn't swamped with zombies.

Instead the only thing there were more betas. A few were keeping watch on the oncoming horde, while the rest were throwing themselves at the door like a pack of angry dogs.

I just stood and watched. I was exhausted after running; I'm not one of the fittest people in the world.

"Thirty metres!" One of the betas keeping watch barked. "Get that door open!"

The two at the door started throwing themselves at it with renewed energy and speed.

The door groaned softly and caved in under force applied to it and the other betas scrambled through, with me going last.

Which was probably a big mistake. The group was already running full pelt down the hall, simply running past any zombies that tried to stop them. There was no way I could catch up.

So I was stuck walking until I got my energy back. Or, until I was ruthlessly torn into and eaten by the horde of undead whose groans and growls were echoing in the hall behind me.

I picked up the pace to a slow jog, hoping to clear some distance between me and them.

The halls weren't all that hard to navigate. I did run into a few zombies, but they were easily taken care of.

I was sure that I had out jogged the horde for now as the stench of death and decay was not as dense here as it was in the last hallway I was in.

I slowed to a walk and gently pulled my pistol out of its holster, clicking the safety off.

Just because I couldn't see, hear or smell the zombies didn't mean they weren't here.

The pistol was way heavier than it looked. But since it's probably made wholly out of metal, it makes sense.

I turned another corner, gun first.

I heard a soft moan -get those dirty thoughts out your heads- coming from a hallway branching from the one I'm currently standing it. It didn't sound as low or throaty as a zombie's, and there was no smell of decay. So, I came to one conclusion: it had to be a beta.

I slowly lowered my gun. "Hello? Is someone there?" I ask cautiously.

Nothing.

I slowly and cautiously stepped towards whoever had made the noise.

It turned out to be a short, tanned girl with a large gash in her leg. I dropped to my knees beside her and opened my inventory using my TechCuff, the other beta's brown eyes trained on me the whole time.

I flicked my hand across the holographic screen until I found the painkillers, in amongst a bunch of other items I didn't even know I had.

I double-tapped the painkillers and one magically appeared in my hand.

"Here." I said to the tanned girl, handing her the painkiller which she immediately swallowed.

"Thank you." She said softly.

I only smiled back before starting the conversation back up again about half a minute later.

"I'm Tris by the way."

"Freya."

The conversation dropped again, and I had no idea how to pick it back up again. I knew I would have to get back up and leave, but I didn't want to leave Freya where she was, and I knew the chances of her coming with me were slim.

But for now I decided to stay here. That was, until I heard groaning and shuffling echo through the hall.

Freya stood and walked over to the end of our hall. She was walking fine: her leg must've healed.

"We've gotta run." I tell her. "If there's one, there'll be loads more on the way."

I jump up and started running. I was sure Freya was following because I could her her footsteps echoing behind me.

We ran for what seemed like an hour before a metal door with a lit up 'exit' sign above it.

I shoved it open, waiting for Freya to pass through before I shut the door with a loud clang.

We were greeted by an almost empty street, with only corpses, zombies and dirty, rusty unusable cars littering it.

The sky somehow had shifted to bright colours of red, orange and some small streaks of blue.

I let out a short whoop of joy. I'd made it out of the stadium.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Well that's another chapter over and one of roughly nine OC's introduced. There'll be more introduced in the coming chapters and j****ust a heads up; it starts to get a bit more gory from this point onwards... **

**The next chapter should hopefully be longer though. I tried making it as such past the current ending point but failed. XD**

**See you all next chapter!**


End file.
